


Cheese and the Twins

by Cleo



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Real Father, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson meets Marcus Johnson's twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese and the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> dr-kara had posted [this](http://dr-kara.tumblr.com/post/55559428328/alternate-reality-nick-fury-jr-and-marcus-johnson) on her tumblr. This is my response to that.

Nick and Marcus were more than brothers. They were actually twins. Fraternal twins but twins just the same. It always amazed Phil, how genetics worked, especially when he looked at his best friend and his brother.

Nick took more after their dad than Marcus did. It was probably why he actually got the name Nick Junior. The most significant difference was their skin tone. Nick’s was more café au lait, while Marcus’ was of a darker roast. But they both had the same attitude as their father’s reputation suggested. Neither man gave an inch when they thought they were right, had the upper hand or could get around the rules.

Phil hadn’t known who Marcus really was. He’d served with the man for several years while in the Rangers. It wasn’t until having to help Marcus after their mother’s death that he found out. That was a truly odd experience. Standing there in uniform, only to have someone looking almost like a negative image of his best friend walk up to them and punch Marcus in the face. Phil was about to rip the newcomer a new one, until Marcus started laughing. He’d never forget that first exchange he’d witnessed between the two brothers.

*****

Marcus wiped the blood from the split lip at the corner of his mouth. His laughter had died down to the occasional chuckle. “Wow, it’s been what three years? Since we’ve seen each other in person and when we do, it’s over our momma’s grave. And the first thing you do is punch me. What the fuck Nicky! You know you don’t get to do that unless we’re both too shitfaced to walk. Momma taught us better than that.” He glared at his brother.

“That wasn’t from me. That was from our father. The one mom always said was dead. Well guess what asshole? He’s not. That was from him.” Nick gave his brother the stink eye. “Since your stupid ass kept refusing to visit me, each time I asked over the last three years. I didn’t want to tell you on an  unsecure line  where anyone could  hear.” He put his hands on his hips which made his leather trench look more like a cape. “Because our daddy, obviously has issues with some enemies that have long memories. He didn’t want me to make you a target by just writing, emailing or texting it to you.” He really glared at his brother this time.

“So what we’ve got a family reunion or it’s just you and daddy dearest.” Marcus glowered at his twin. “‘Cause Momma did well on her own, with the two of us and we did well for ourselves.” He narrowed his eyes when he noticed his brother’s left eye twitch. “Or did you? Josie what the hell did you do?”

“Don’t call me that or else I’ll punch you again.” Nick stepped toward his brother, prepared to punch him again.

*****

Coulson had watched the exchange like a tennis match and had stepped between the two before anything else could happen. That’s when he’d gotten the explanation that they were twins. And their father was none other than Nicholas Joseph Fury Sr.; the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but the worst news was finding out that his best friend’s mother had been murdered. Their father wanted Marcus protected under S.H.I.E.L.D. but Marcus wanted to find those responsible and end them. Nick Jr. was siding with his twin and had already borrowed some of the organization’s equipment and intel to aid them in their search.

And Phil being the best friend that he was, stayed to help even if Junior protested. He wasn’t quite sure if he’d survive two Marcuses. But he’d survived in Afghanistan with Marcus  in that huge clusterfuck that had left them the last men standing. How much worse could it be helping them to find their mother’s killer? A woman who had been a spy in her own right, that had twin boys with (if legend is to be believed) a practically immortal super-secret spy that knew Captain America way back in the day (if rumors were to be trusted).

Phil’s brain had stuttered on that last thought. And he’d blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “Hey, do you think your dad has any Captain America trading cards? I’ve only got like three more to go before I complete the set.”

Marcus had blinked at his best friend and his brother had practically fallen over laughing. “I just can’t take you anywhere, Cheese.” He shook his head and smiled.

That’s how Phillip Coulson somehow ended up with two best friends almost exactly alike. Because where one loved the other followed and where one hated the other usually killed. He trailed along to tie up any loose ends they might have missed.


End file.
